


Marvel Pinup Calendar February - Eddie and Venom

by Amberdreams



Series: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020/21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Calendar pinup, Fanart, NSFW Art, Nudity, Other, Superbowl sauciness, Traditional Media, Watercolors, mr February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Series: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020/21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811656
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Marvel Pinup Calendar February - Eddie and Venom

Some lovely folk over on our Marvel Art Party discord group decided to set up a Pinup Calendar project, and their hard work has paid off with a bunch of lovely sexy art!  
My Mr February ( **[go check out the other artist's offerings and months!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017838)** ) is Eddie Brock and Venom with a Superbowl theme. Whether the actual Superbowl will even happen in February 2021, who knows - but at least we'll have Eddie and Venom, right?  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50066175727/in/dateposted/)

Here he is naked (without the calendar gubbins, don't get excited LOL)  
  
And here's the inked drawing before I painted it.  
  
In the process of my research, I thought I'd better try and draw Tomy Hardy, since I'd never attempted to draw him before, and I was pretty chuffed with my first attempt, so I'll share it here too.  
This was an object lesson in not giving up too soon because I really struggled for quite a while, but I kept working on the proportions and shifting things around slightly, and hey presto, suddenly it worked.


End file.
